


Good Boy

by goth_on_ham



Series: Good Boy [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:23:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8491360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goth_on_ham/pseuds/goth_on_ham
Summary: A short snippet of Ed giving Oswald a spanking, and Oswald is very turned on.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of a follow up to 'Petulance', however this was written first. Although it can also just be read on its own. It's very short. I will try to write something longer for part three.

Ed ran his hand over Oswald’s sore, bruised backside. The normally pale flesh was deep red now and hot to the touch. The smaller man was trembling, sobbing over his lap, his cock hard and throbbing against Ed’s thighs. Despite Ed not really understanding why Oswald got such pleasure out of this, he decided that for once, the reason didn’t matter.

He was quite enjoying dishing it out.

“Do you want me to stop?” He asked with a soft chuckle. His fingertips drumming on the abused flesh. Ed already knew Oswald’s answer.

Oswald shook his head, still sobbing.

“Use your words.” He instructed sternly.

Oswald swallowed, trying to steady his voice at least a little bit. It was futile.

“Please don’t stop.” He pleaded, his fingers tightly tangled in the fabric of Ed’s pants.

A wicked smirk graced Ed’s lips, adding to his predatory countenance.

“Good boy…” He practically purred, brushing his palm over the sensitive skin and making Oswald whimper in impatient anticipation.

-smack!-


End file.
